films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue's Clues Episodes, Videos
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" from July 16, 1995 to July 26, 2004 followed by "Blue's Room" from August 10, 2004 to March 31, 2007 and videos from 1998-2008. Series overview Seasons 1, 2, 3 (1995-2001) Season 1 (1995-1996) #Blue Prints July 16, 1995 #Snack Time September 8, 1996 #What Time is it For Blue? September 15, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 #Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 #Pretend Time November 3, 1996 #A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 #The Trying Game November 17, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 24, 1996 #The Grow Show December 1, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 1996 Season 2 (1996-1998) #What Does Blue Want to Make? Decemebr 15, 1996 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 1996 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 #What is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over January 12, 1997 #Blue's News January 19, 1997 #Steve Gets the Sniffles September 7, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 1997 #Blue's Senses April 21, 1998 #What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? September 28, 1997 #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 1997 #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 1997 #Blue's ABCs October 19, 1997 #Math! October 26, 1997 #Blue's Birthday November 15, 1997 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? March 22, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? March 29, 1998 #Blue's Surprise at 2:00 April 5, 1998 #The Lost Episode! March 12, 1998 #Blue's Sad Day April 19, 1998 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? April 26, 1998 #What Did Blue See? May 3, 1998 #Nurture! May 10, 1998 #Blue is Frutrated May 17, 1998 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? May 24, 1998 #Mechanics! June 7, 1998 #Hide and Seek July 18 1998 Season 3 (1999-2001) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 #Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #Thankful November 15, 1999 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #Pool Party December 8, 1999 #Anatomy April 10, 2000 #Signs April 25, 2000 #Nature July 3, 2000 #Geography July 10, 2000 #Occupations July 17, 2000 #Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #Blue's Big Musical December 3, 1999 #What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #Inventions October 23, 2000 #Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #Opposites November 13, 2000 #Words December 5, 2000 #Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #Shy March 12, 2001 #Environments March 19, 2001 #Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #Imagine Nation July 2, 2001 #The Anything Box July 9, 2001 #Adventure July 16, 2001 #Superfriends July 23, 2001 #What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #Bugs! November 12, 2001 #Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #Blocks December 3, 2001 #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonaza February 15, 2002 #Puppets February 25, 2002 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #Let's Plant March 29, 2002 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #Blue's School April 16, 2004 #Something to Do Blue? April 23, 2002 #Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #Steve Goes to College (3) April 29, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2003) #Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #Playing Store May 27, 2002 #Patience June 3, 2002 #100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2004 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #Blue's Big Band February 3, 2003 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #Story Wall April 28, 2003 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2003 #Meet Polka Dots! September 15, 2003 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #Body Language September 19, 2003 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #I Did That! September 24, 2003 #Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #Morning Music September 29, 2003 #Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 Season 6 (2004) #The Legend of The Blue Puppy February 9, 2004 #Love Day February 16, 2004 #Blue's Wishes February 23, 2004 #Joe's Clues February 30, 2004 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #Playdates March 22, 2004 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #Bluestock May 10, 2004 Videos (1998-2008) 1998 #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Taking Care with Blue (VHS & DVD, 9/8/1998) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need?/The Grow Show/Nurture! #Blue's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 9/8/1998) Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday 1999 #ABC's and 123's (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABCs/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Blue's Favorite Song #Let's Play a Game! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Try, Try Again! (VHS, 1/12/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Pretend and Fixing (VHS, 1/12/1999) Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Feeling Blue (VHS & DVD, 6/8/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/What is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS & DVD, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS & DVD, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Hide with Blue (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek 2000 #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/8/2000) Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation #Magenta Comes Over (VHS & DVD, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS & DVD, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound? #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #Building with Blue (VHS, 11/7/2000) Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? 2001 #All Kinds of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime with Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Opposites and Collections (VHS, 6/5/2001) Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Environments and Balances (VHS, 8/7/2001) Environments/Weight and Balance #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS & DVD, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time/Thankfu;/Weight and Balance #Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS & DVD, 9/18/2001) Shy/Magenta Gets Glasses #Sences of Anatomys (VHS & DVD, 9/25/2001) Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue's Big Halloween! (VHS & DVD, 10/23/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? #Read All About It! (VHS & DVD, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #The Baby's Here! (VHS & DVD, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Blue's Big Feast (VHS & DVD, 11/13/2001) Thankful/The Grow Show #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 #Telling Time with Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? #Songs and Stories (VHS & DVD, 1/29/2002) Blue's Favorite Song/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #Let's Explore! (VHS, 2/5/2002) The Anything Box/Superfriends #Imagining an Adventure (VHS, 2/12/2002) Imagine Nation/Adventure #Helping and Working (VHS, 3/19/2002) Occupations/Making Changes #Learning with Blue (VHS, 3/26/2002) Blue's Play/Prehistoric Blue #Puppets and Rhymes (VHS & DVD, 4/16/2002) Puppets/Rhyme Time #Plants and Bugs (VHS & DVD, 4/23/2002) Bugs!/Let's Plant #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Funny - Spanish (VHS, 5/28/2002) What's So Funny?/Un Dia Con Plum! #The Great Outdoors (VHS, 7/22/2002) Nature/Stormy Weather #Meet Joe (VHS & DVD, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS & DVD, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us 2003 #100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party #Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/4/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? #Get To Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Shapes and Colors (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 7/8/20003) Blue's Predictuions/Contraptions!/Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? #Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's ABCs/Math! #Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003) Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #The Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 10/14/2003) Body Language/I Did That!/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Locations and Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/21/2003) Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip/Signs/Georgaphy #A For Airplane, B For Blue! (VHS & DVD, 11/4/2003) Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train/Words/Blue's Book Nook #Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2004 #Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Special Learning (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt/Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Neighborhoods & Dress Ups (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress Up Day/Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? #Blocks Boogie (VHS & DVD, 2/24/2004) Let's Boogie/Blocks/Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #All About Blue? (VHS & DVD, 2/24/2004) Meet Poka Dots!/Story Wall/Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Patience (VHS & DVD, 6/28/2004) Patience/The Snack Chart/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Playing Store (VHS & DVD, 7/30/2004) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Learning Game (VHS & DVD, 8/3/2004) Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonaza/A Brand New Game/Nature/Stormy Weather #Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Cafe Blue/The Grow Show #Music and Guests (VHS & DVD, 9/7/2004) Morning Music/A Surprise Guest/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Learning Practice (VHS & DVD, 11/30/2004) Adventures in Art/Colors Everywhere!/Blue's Surprise at 2:00/The Scavenger Hunt 2005 #Be Happy in the Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005) I'm So Happy!/Body Language/The Anything Box/Superfriends #It's Hug Day (VHS & DVD, 2/8/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language #Can You Help? (VHS & DVD, 4/12/2005) Can You Help?/The Scavenger Hunt/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Friendships (VHS & DVD, 4/26/2005) Meganta Comes Over/Meet Polka Dots!/What Does Blue Need?/The Big Book About Us #Writing in Messages (VHS & DVD, 9/6/2005) Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages/What's News Blue?/Blue's New Place #Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience #Looking and Waiting (VHS & DVD, 10/18/2005) Look Carefully.../Patience/What Did Blue See?/What's That Sound? 2006 #Blue's Best (VHS & DVD, 1/10/2006) Making Changes/Animals In Our House?/Pretend Time/The Snack Chart #Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress Up Day #Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/1/2006) Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to Collage/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdate #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 11/14/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue? 2007 #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detectives/Mathstronauts/Weight and Balance/Words #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Blue Riding Hood/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation #Music Stars (DVD, 7/10/2007) Music Stars/Sprinkles' Sleepover//Prehistoric Blue/Making Changes #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 10/30/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Environments/Blue's New Place #Playing To Learn (DVD, 12/25/2007) What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/A Brand New Gamr/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Contraptions! 2008 #The Very Best of Blue (DVD, 2/19/2008) (Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episodes From The Arts and Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care with Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Birthday DVD Edition)/(Episodes Form The ABC's and 123's VHS)/(Episodes From The Rhythm and Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Let's Play a Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Try, Try Again! VHS)/(Episodes From The Pretend and Fixing VHS)|(Episodes From The Feeling Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Discoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Pajama Party VHS)/(Episodes From The Hide with Blue VHS) #10 Years of the Music Movie (DVD, 2/26/2008) (Episodes From The Bluestock VHS)/(Episodes From The Music and Guests VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Band VHS)/(Episodes From The Rhythm and Blue VHS) #Blue's Clues Season 1 (DVD, 3/6/2007) Snack Time/What Time is it For Blue?/Mailbox's Birthday/Blue's Story Time|What Does Blue Need?/Blue's Favorite Song.Adventures in Art/Blue Goes to the Beach/Pretend Time/A Snowy Day|The Trying Game/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/The Grow Show/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! #Blue's Clues Season 2 (DVD, 3/13/2007) What Does Blue Want to Make?/What Story Does Blue Want to Play?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/What is Blue Afraid Of?/Magenta Comes Over/Blue's News|Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Blue's Senses/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?|What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue's ABCs/Math!/Blue's Birthday/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?|What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Blue's Surprise At 2:00/The Lost Episode!/Blue's Sad Day/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?|What Did Blue See?/Nurture!/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Mechanics! #Blue's Clues Season 3 (DVD, 3/20/2007) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Art Appreciation/Weight and Balance/What's That Sound?/Animal Behavior!/Blue's Big Pajama Party|Draw Along with Blue/Hide and Seek/Thankful/Blue's Big Holiday/Pool Party/Anatomy|Signs/Nature/Geography/Occupations/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend|What's So Funny?/Blue's Big Costume Party/Inventions/Blue's Play/Prehistoric Blue/The Wrong Shirt/Words|Magenta Gets Glasses/Blue's Collection/Cafe Blue/Shy/Evironments/Stormy Weahter #Blue's Clues Season 4 (DVD, 3/27/2007) Imagine Nation/Adventure/The Anything Box/Superfriends|What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here!/Making Changes|Bugs!/Un Dia Con Plum!/What's Inside?/Blocks/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza|Puppets/Rhyme Time/Let's Plant/Blue's Book Nook/Let's Boogie|Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College/Joe's Scrapbook #Blue's Clues Season 5 (DVD, 4/3/2007) Can You Help?/Colors Everywhere!/The Snack Chart/The Big Book About Us/Playing Store/Patience/100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party/I'm So Happy!/The Boat Float|Bedtime Business/Shape Searchers/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Contraptions!/A Brand New Game/A Surprise Guest/Dress Up Day/Blue's Big Band/Up, Down, All Around!/The Story Wall|The Alphabet Train/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's Predictions/Our Neighborhood Festival/Blue Takes You to School/Meet Polka-Dots!/The Scavenger Hunt/Let's Write!|Magenta's Messages/Blue's Big Car Trip/Look Carefully.../I Did That!/Animals In Our House?/Morning Music/Blue's First Holiday #Blue's Clues Season 6 (DVD, 4/10/2007) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Wishes/Joe's Clues|Skidoo Adventure/Playdates|The Fairy Tale Ball/Soccer Practice/Bluestock #Blue's Room Season 1 (DVD, 4/17/2007) Snacktime Playdate/Fred's Birthday/Blue's Holiday Wishes|It's Hug Day/Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/The Power of the Alphabet/Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue #Blue's Room Season 2 (DVD, 4/24/2007) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/Blue's Farm Playdate/Shape Detective/Masterpice Museum|Spinkles' Sleepover/World Travelers/Mathstronuts!|Away A Great Playdate/Little Red Riding Hood/Knights of the Snack Table/Music Stars Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of television series by network